Swim Lessons
by zevieshipper13
Summary: I think the title is pretty self explainitory. ZEVIE!


**I forreal have no life. 7 hours of school, 5 hours of dance, and blank hours of fan fictions. That's it for me. Well hope you enjoy this one! Two fanfics in one night! AHHH get excited! My creative juices are flowin' like cray cray tonight!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTR. (If you thought that, you and Grace should be BFFS)**

**P.S. I really want summer to come backkkkk. That's why I'm writing this.**

It was so hot out. 104 degrees today. I was dying of heat. The gang and I were chilling at Zander's backyard pool. Kevin and Nelson were playing some under water Furious Pigeons game, Kacey was tanning on his deck, and I was throwing diving rings for Zander to go get. We were enjoying ourselves, relaxing, having a fun day, when all of a sudden Nelson squealed, making us jump.

"What happened, Nelson?" Zander asked.

Nelson stayed silent.

"Oh boy." Kevin said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nelson you didn't!?" Kevin said. Nelson stood there guiltily.

"What is going on?" Kacey asked, obviously annoyed that we were disrupting her peace and quiet.

"Nelson just peed in the pool." Kevin stated.

"Ewwww, gross!" we all said. I pulled my legs out of the water while Zander and Kevin got out. Nelson just stood there, obviously embarrassed.

"Nelson, why would you do that? You aren't six! There's a bathroom inside! All you had to do was walk in!" I said.

"Sorry, I didn't wanna stop playing, but I couldn't hold it any longer."

"I'm gonna go get the chemicals. Nelson, out." Zander said, walking into the shed in his backyard. Nelson climbed out and sat on one of Zanders rafts.

"Alright, it says that you can't swim for 2 hours once these chemicals have been put in." Zander says.

"Two hours!? At public pools its only, like, 15 minutes!" Kevin said.

"Why do you think we got our own pool? Because public pools aren't clean!" Zander bent down to pour the liquid chemical in the pool.

"I guess there's no point of sticking around now. Bye!" Kacey said. "Kevin, Nelson, come on! I'm taking you both home!"

"Aww okay. Bye Zander, bye Stevie!" They said.

"Bye guys!" I said back and waved. I couldn't leave yet, for my brother was at work and won't be coming to get me for a few more hours.

"Hey lets go inside." Zander said. I grabbed my towel and t-shirt and walked into his house. We went upstairs and I plopped on his bed, just like I would at my house. I turned on the TV to see if anything good was on. Nothing. So I turned it off.

"Hey, I have a question." Said Zander as he sat down.

"Ask away." I turned to face him.

"Why didn't you get into the pool?"

"I didn't feel like getting wet." I lied. None of my friends know that I can't swim.

"Oh okay." He said dropping it.

Three hours later we had written two songs and watched 12 YouTube videos. That's how bored we were.

"Let's go back out. The pool should be free of Nelson's urine by now." Zander grabbed my hand and pushed me out the door, not giving me time to answer.

"Z, I don't want to." I stopped at the back door.

"Oh come on, don't be a wimp." He winked at me. I walked out and sat down on his lawn chair. "Seriously? You still aren't getting in?" He asked. Zander's pool was 12 feet deep. No way was I getting in there.

"Nah, I still don't feel like getting wet." I shrugged.

"Well, sucks to suck Steves." He came up and picked me up bridal style, carrying me to the pool.

"Zander put me down." He didn't. "Z, I'm serious." We got to the edge of the pool. I looked up him smirking. "Zander, if you throw me in-"I was cut off by his arms releasing me. I screamed as I felt my butt hit the water. I went under, came back up and went under again, and stayed there. I was drowning. Zander's smirk was wiped off his face when he realized it. He ripped his shirt off and jumped in. When I was brought back above water I was coughing up water and gasping for air. When I could breathe again I slapped his arm.

"You idiot! I can't swim!" I said, still kind of out of breath.

"Steves, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." He brought me to the edge of the pool and lifted me out so I was sitting on the concrete.

"Do you understand why I didn't want to get in now?!" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"Yes. Really Steves, I'm sorry." He said seriously.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again!"

"I won't."

I dried myself off and went inside because my brother was here. I said goodbye to Zander and I left. Still kind of shaken up by my near death experience.

THE NEXT DAY

I was at Zander's house, in my swimsuit at 1:00 in the afternoon. He had texted me and told me to come over in swimwear. Apparently he had a surprise for me.

"Hey, come on in." He had his swim trunks on.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Follow me." He led me out to his pool.

"Zander, what is going on?"

"I'm going to teach you how to swim." He said with a smile on his face.

"Ha, good luck with that. You can't teach me if I don't get in."

"Come on Steves. Please just let me teach you."

I shook my head no.

"Don't make me throw you in again." He threatened.

"You do that, I die." I said matter of factly.

"Not if I teach you how to swim."

I realized he wasn't planning on giving up, so I gave in. "Fine." I walked down the pool steps. It was only 5 feet here. He walked up behind me and grabbed my wrists. He started making my move them in a circular motion, sweeping against the water.

"Good. Now kick."

"No, I'll sink."

"No you won't. I'm right here. I won't let you sink." He let go of my wrists and put is hand on my stomach. "Kick." He said again. I did it. Eventually, he moved his hand away, leaving me on my own. I panicked and quickly set my feet down.

"Why'd you stop? You were doing fine." He asked.

"I panicked."

He chuckled. "No need to panic. Like I said, I'm right here. Start again." He insisted. I did what I was told. I kicked my feet and moved my arms in the circular motion. Surprisingly, I stayed afloat. I was doing it! I was swimming! I turned around and faced Zander, both of us with giant grins on our faces.

"I did it!" I jumped up and down.

'You did!"

I yelled excitedly and jumped into Zander's arms! "All because of you! Thank you!" He chuckled again.

"Come here, I'll teach you how to float."

"Okayyy!" I lay on my back while Zander's hands supported my back. He eventually let go and again, I stayed afloat. "Zander, thank you so much. Seriously, this has been like the best day ever." I smiled.

"My pleasure, Steves. My pleasure."

I stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, while laughing. His cheeks looked a little red too, but I might just be seeing things.

"That was for being the bestest best friend on the planet." I stated, then pulled him into a hug.

He smirked. "I think that deserves more than just a hug and a kiss on the cheek."

"Don't push it."

"Kidding!" He held his hands up to surrender. I laughed and splashed him. It took him a second to react, but soon it turned into a full on splash war.

"Okay okay, you win!" I said while laughing.

"I always win." He joked.

"Shut up." Then I dunked him underwater. When he came up he gave me a surprised look. "That was for throwing my in yesterday." I explained.

"Oh Baskara, what would I do without you?" He joked.

"Let's hope we never find out." I said.

"Agreed."

**Didja like it? I personally LOVED it. Hahah that makes me sound so conceited! R&R!**


End file.
